


Secret love Affairs

by Bellarke_9



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, ark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_9/pseuds/Bellarke_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy is Clarke's guard up on the ark they are involved in a secret relationship. Will they manage to keep it a secret? Or they would be problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction, hope you like it!

I was drawing at my cell with art supplies Bellamy gave to me. We are really close now. He is my best friend and I want to believe that he won't betray me just like Wells did.  
"Prisoner 319 face the wall"  
I rolled my eyes at his usual statement.  
"You know you don't have to say that every time you come in!" I told him  
"Yes I do!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"So what did you draw today?" He asked me  
"Just a plain forest!" I answered  
"Well it looks really good" he said  
"Thank you"  
I was talking to him and pretend to be all good but I wasn't. First of all I remembered Wells, his betrayal and my father's death. And now I remembered that two months from now is my birthday that means death!  
"Hey princess what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, how is Octavia?" I tried to change the subject.  
"She is fine but you are not! And don't make up any other excuses I know something is bothering you!" He said  
"Well my birthday is in two months!" I said  
"Don't worry princess we will figure something out!" He said and came to hug me.  
"We can't Bellamy I will die no matter what!" I started crying and he tried to comfort me  
"Shhh everything is going to be fine!"  
I then looked into his eyes. They were beautiful and I realised I was falling in love all over again. I fell in love with him when he first comforted me about my dad one year ago. But the moment I fell in love with him was after a second when he crashed his lips on mine. Our lips move perfectly together. He moved his one hand to my hair and the other to my waist and I moved mine to his neck. He pulled away suddenly  
"Clarke.."  
"No Bellamy it's ok" I said  
"As much as I want to do this we can't!" He told me  
"I know"  
"But I won't give up!" He said  
"What you mean?" I asked confused  
"I am in love with you!"  
"Bellamy I feel the same way!"  
"Then I guess we would keep this a secret?" He asked  
"Our secret" I answered and he kissed me for the second time that night!  
"I better leave or they would suspect something is going on" he said  
"Goodnight!" I told him  
"Goodnight princess!" And with that he left. Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard someone talking to Bellamy just outside my cell. I hope that we don't have to finish what we just started!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret love affair continues... But not for too long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will continue writing this story I don't know for how long. Let me know if you like it

The next day Bellamy went to Clarke's cell to give her breakfast. "Goodmorning princess!" He said "So I am not prisoner 319 any more!" She told him "You were never prisoner 319 to me!"  
"What did that guard tell you last night?" She asked.  
"I don't know what are you talking about!"  
"Come on Bellamy I heard you two talking!"  
"Apparently I stay in your cell too long"  
"What.. Wait this means that they know-"  
"Relax princess, nobody knows anything. I told them I always wait for you to finish, because you never know what to expect."  
"Right, that was so good of you to say for the girl you kissed last night" She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. He crossed the cell and stood right in front of her, his breath fanning her cheeks. He decided to reply with his own sarcasm.  
"You are right I should have told him that I am kissing prisoner 319 instead of doing my job!"  
"Yeah, I am pretty sure that what you originally said is fine!"  
"Good to know you're not mad at me princess!"  
"Oh I am mad at you"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you haven't kissed me yet and you're-"  
He cut her of with his lips. He always loved to cut her off with every way possible but this.. This is the best way for him. Clarke melted in his arms. She could barely stand on her feet. Last night he kissed her sweet but he still left her hungry for more. Today he was kissing he like she was oxygen and he couldn't breathe. She put her arms around his neck. Her fingers curled in his dark hair. He had his hands on her waist pulling her closer. He drove her back to the wall and caged her. It was impossible to get out of his hold, not that she wanted that to happen! His lips moved on hers in perfect sync and his hand found its way to her ass. When he squeezed she moaned and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue in her mouth. She was completely at his mercy as his tongue moved everywhere and tasting her. The pleasure he was giving he couldn't be described. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, his forehead rested at hers.  
"You should eat princess, I don't want you to be starving!"  
"I was hungry before but now..."  
He laughed at her comment and he was about to say something but the sound of keys broke them completely apart. Bellamy stood to the other side of the cell and Clarke sighed and walked toward the plate with breakfast Bellamy brought her.  
The door opened and commander Shumway walked in.  
"Blake you're late, I want to talk to you!"  
Clarke gulped and saw that Bellamy nodded, soon she was left alone. Again.

 

Later that afternoon Bellamy was back with another meal. She didn't care so much for food right now though.  
"Hey Bell what did he tell you." She asked all too curiously  
"Princess no need to worry, if something bad happened would I still be here?"  
"You didn't answer my question"  
"Well since I can't avoid it he told me you need a shower, so he told me the rules again. He is suspicious sometimes"  
"Well he is an ass and knows too well how to do his job!"  
"Let's go before he finds out."  
"Finds out what?" She asked, she knew that they kissed but neither of them said something about it.  
"Before he finds out our secret relationship!" Now that's what she wanted to hear. With a smile and a nod they headed to the showers. There were two other guard with their prisoners so they had to keep a low profile.  
While Clarke was showering she imagined what would happen if Bellamy joined her. Well, she knew what would happen. She would lost her virginity and she wouldn't care at all. If he makes her melt when he kisses her she couldn't imagine what it would be like when he is atop of her or trapped her against the wall just like this morning. Eventually she got out of the shower, put her clothes on. He walked her to her cell. When they arrived Bellamy pinned her against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Soon he moved down to her neck. He couldn't control himself. He knew they couldn't do anything due to the time but he was going to enjoy at least five minutes with her or ten..  
"Bell-amy" she moaned his name and how much he wanted to have his way with her. He kissed her one more time before he was ready to leave.  
"That was for goodnight princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke heartbreaking scene! They will get together soon don't worry!

**Bellamy**

My secret relationship with Clarke lasted only two weeks. I knew it was going to be hard but I didn't think that she would break my heart! When I got home Octavia noticed how depressed I was and of course she had to know what happened to me.

"Hey big bro, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine O thanks"

"No you are not! Did something happened with Clarke?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Got it, but for the record you are an ass!"

"Right because you are sure that I hurt her!"

"So she broke your heart"

Even the memory is painful!

_"Hey princess" I greeted her as usual. I leaned to kiss her but she pulled back_

_"What's wrong?" I asked_

_"I think we should break up!" "Why?" I felt a knife spear through my heart as she said that we should end this._

_"I heard that guard complaining again about how long you take and also we almost got caught two times this week!"_

_"So that's what this is about!" "Bellamy.."_

_"What happened to 'Bell'?"_

_"I am doing this for you!"_

_"Really princess, why is that?"_

_"First of all you'll lose your job and second I am going to be executed!"_

_"I told you I don't give a damn about this job. All I want is you! Oh and also I told you that we will figure something out together!"_

_"Please just do what I say.."_

_"Come on Clarke, yesterday you were all sweet words and suddenly you want to break up with me?!"_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt!" "Yeah like I am not hurt now!" "Look Bellamy we can still be friends and talk and-"_

_"I can't Clarke!"_

_"What?"_

_"I can't be friends with you! I love you too much for that, it will just hurt even more!"_

_"I am sorry!"_

_"Me too Clarke!"_

_"Just promise me you will come back tomorrow!"_

_"Why so you can hurt me even more!"_

_"I didn't want any of this!"_

_"Well princess you should have thought about that before you played with my feelings!"_

_"No Bellamy I didn't play-"_

_"Look Clarke I have important things to do so goodbye" And with that I left her and a part of my heart with her. I shouldn't have fallen for her. It wasn't a mistake but it was for her and that is even worse._

 

"Yes she did!"

"Ouch. Someone write this on history Bellamy Blake is hurt!"

"You have to remind me O?"

"Sorry!"

 

**Clarke**

I was crying all night. I can't believe I did this. I love Bellamy but this wouldn't end well so it was the right thing to do. He didn't promise me that he was going to come to bring me breakfast but I still hoped that he would come. I couldn't sleep. I was feeling something heavy in my heart and it was really painful. What if I wasn't able to see Bellamy again, kiss him, touch him.. I already miss him and it isn't too long since our last kiss! I tried to make myself feel comfortable so I can sleep. It was one of the worst nights I ever had!

I was already awake when the door almost opened. I hoped it was Bellamy. When I saw the man with the dark hair and the freckles that I love I was relieved to see Bellamy was still here.

"Hey Bell" I greeted him

"Prisoner 319 please be quiet!" as soon as I heard those words I felt like I am dead

"Bell come on-"

"Don't call me that. I am your guard. I also told you to be quiet!"

"Sorry!" That was the worst conversation I ever had with anyone!

"Hey can we talk, seriously?"

"I don't have the time. I promised that I would take Octavia to the masquerade party!"

"Wow I am sure she will like it!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Ok, we will talk later?"

"Sure!"

With that he left promising he would come back to talk to me.. But he never did. I waited and waited for days and he never came back. I was worried for him. What happened? Is he dead? Alive? Why isn't he my guard anymore? Did they found about Octavia or about us? What if I am never going to see him again and we didn't say goodbye properly? I lost him forever and as much as I want to believe that he is alive I highly doubt it! We had bad timing. If it was one week ago at least I would have kissed him. Now it's been too long!

I was lost at my thoughts when the door opened and this time four  guards came in!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke reunite (ark and earth)

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked terrified

"Prisoner 319 please be quiet!"

"Why are there four of you?" She asked

"Chancellor Jaha wants to talk to you"

"Why?"

"We are just guards we don't know!"

"Fine" she said annoyed by their behavior

They were wandering around the halls so they can arrive to Jaha's office. She looked like a prisoner before but now she felt like one too. With her hands in front of her in handcuffs, two guards beside her, one to her left the other to her right, holding her elbows so hard she was in pain! Then there was another guard from behind her and of course Shumway in the front. She didn't really care about the looks that the people gave her but she realized that they were hiding hate in them. Just as they were about to turn and set foot in Jaha's office she saw a familiar head with dark hair all over it mopping floors. When that head turned to look at her she was shocked. It was Bellamy. He was alive! She stopped walking too relieved to be able to move. Their eyes locked and tears started falling to both Clarke's and Bellamy's faces. She tried to get away from the guards' hold so she could run to him, apologize to him, tell him how much she missed him. Bellamy on the other hand wanted to hold her, kiss her and apologize for not keeping his promise. The guards of course shoved her towards the door with so much force she hit her head at it. Bellamy was ready to go over there and kill those who tried to hurt her. But he couldn't because she disappeared into Jaha's office.

"Clarke your mother and I have been waiting for you."

"Why?" She asked curiously

"You are going on a mission"

"Excuse me?"

"Earth Clarke, you are going to earth" her mother told her

"So why am I here?" she asked after a minute. She needed the minute. This was crazy but she was sure that she wasn't going alone. So why was she here?

"You are needed there and we are going to advise you for everything so you can take care of everybody!"

"Spill it" she said to Jaha angry at both of them They started talking and talking for everything. They even told her each one of the prisoners that would be with her.

After two hours she returned to her cell just the way she was out of it. But when she arrived she saw someone she thought she would see again after a little earlier today. Bellamy was mopping he cell's floor.

"Bell!" she sighed-whispered so only he could hear her

"Blake your cleaning time is over"

"Yeah sorry it was dirtier than any other cell."

"It still looks dirty to me!" Shumway said.

She looked at her cell all of her drawings were in place. Only one was missing. The one that showed Bellamy. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that he only removed one specific drawing for a reason. She looked him in the eyes and she found words she wouldn't imagine she would hear from him

_Forget about me_

_Forget me_

"Some wouldn't come out" he said and then he left again It was a matter of time before she would go to earth and probably die. Go to earth and never see Bellamy again, never look into his beautiful eyes, his freckles, his face. She wouldn't feel him touching her, hugging her, kissing her ever again.

By the time she woke up she was in the dropship ready to land on earth. She looked beside her and saw Wells.

"Wells?"

"Clarke hey"

"Why are you here?" She asked

"When I found out they were sending delinquents to the ground I got myself arrested so I could come here to protect you!"

"I don't need protection!" she snapped at him while the dropship speeded up

"Clarke please I don't want to die knowing that you hate me!"

"You got my father floated, I do hate you!"

And just like that they were on the ground.

She heard voices so she got to the down ladder

"Stop, the air could be toxic!" She told the black haired guy who was ready to open the door. He turned around slowly to face the girl with the familiar voice. Clarke gasped when she realized that she was talking to Bellamy. She was ready to go and throw herself onto his arms when another girl interrupted

"Bellamy?" The brunette asked. Clarke figured she was Octavia, Bellamy's sister

"That's Octavia the girl who was locked under the floor for sixteen years" Someone from the kids gathered there said. Octavia was ready to go kick that kid's ass but Bellamy stopped her

"Give them something else to remember you for" he told her

"Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground after 100 years!"

And she did what he said. After the door opened she got out, inhaled real air and screamed 'We're back bitches!'

Clarke looked at the map that Jaha gave her. They were lucky that Mt. Weather was near them and they could survive with its supplies.

"Hey princess" Finn came to her

"Don't call me that" she told him. Only Bellamy called her princess

"You don't like being called princess do you princess?"

"Only one special person calls me princess!"

Finn left after that obviously angry and afraid. Then Bellamy came to her. Thank god because she couldn't take it anymore, she missed him so much

"I think we can have our talk princess" he said

"Look Bellamy, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't play with your feeling. I truly love you. I just did what I did because I was afraid that you would lose your job."

"Princess I understand. You broke my heart but if there is anyone that can heal it it is you and only you. Because I love _you_!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Clarke wasn't sure if he got better or if she missed his kisses so much!

"I would rather you to stay away from my brother" An angry Octavia interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story there will not be any mountain men, just grounders! Sorry if that ruined the whole story for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems and heated times on earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has sexual content in it

**Clarke**

Octavia was really angry. I don't know why. Does she hate me? Does she have a problem with my relationship with her brother?

"O calm down!" Bellamy said

"Not until she stop playing with you!"

"I am not playing!" I said offended. How could she think of that!

"You were the one that hurt him. Why did you bother making him fall for you if you wanted to break his heart?"

"Woah slow down. I love your brother I never wanted to hurt him, I just did it so he couldn't lose his job!" 

"Fine, but if you hurt him again-" She was cut off by Bellamy

"Calm down Octavia!"

She left and I was left alone with Bellamy. I just wanted to throw myself in his arms and enjoy his company and the safety I felt when he was holding me.

"I love you too princess!" He said with a huge grin on his face. I gave him a kiss and told him we had to get supplies.

"No way you are leaving again!" He said to me

"Relax Mt. Weather is barely a ten minute walk!"

"I can't let you go again!"

"Don't worry. Stay here and be in charge since you already are continue that job!"

"You like me in leader mode princess?" He whispered to my ear. Oh Bellamy I like that and a lot of other things. I couldn't tell him because he left and I wouldn't admit something like that to him.

I gathered a small group with Octavia included after her disagreement with Bellamy. So like that me, Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Finn left for mount Weather. 

We were heading back to camp when we decided to take a five minute break so we can have energy for the rest of the walk. I saw Octavia approaching me and I hoped that she wouldn't kill me.

"Hey I just wanted to apologize about earlier. You know he is my brother and I don't want him heartbroken!"

"I understand, we are cool!" I said with a smile

"Great I knew we could be friends!"

I was ready to agree when we heard a scream. We walked towards the boys.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asked

"Jasper!" Finn said and pointed across the river Octavia swam earlier. Earlier when she was attacked by a giant sea snake. Obviously the boys were having fun times.

"We are not alone!" I said breathlessly after I saw a spear at Jasper's chest.

We hid behind a rock. And we heard another scream. Damn when I looked he was gone. We took the supplies we found and quickly left to what I assumed we were calling camp.

"Where's the kid with the googles?" Bellamy asked confused

"They took him!" Monty said

"What?" Everyone was shocked

"We don't know what's out there. Something or someone is here. We are not alone!" I said. I turned to see Wells beside me. He wasn't wearing his wristband thing. They probably thought he was dead.

"Where's your wristband?" I asked

"Ask him!" He spat nodding towards Bellamy. This isn't good

"How many?" I asked but instead Murphy answered:

"24 and counting!" He said

"You idiots. Those people up there have supplies that can help us, especially with the Grounders. Life support on the Ark is failing that's why we were sent down here. By thinking we are dead they will never come down! You are not just killing them you are killing us!" I said annoyed and angry mostly at Bellamy.

"We can survive without them. They say that they will forgive your crimes. I say you are not criminals! You are fighters, survivors the Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy said raising his voice slightly on every word. It might be hot seeing him in charge but I am still angry at him.

I went to place my tent where I saw other tents too. Two hours later the deliquents were building a wall. I think they finally got scared and they wanted to feel safe for the night.

After everyone was asleep I decided I could have a little talk with a certain someone.  
I walked to Bellamy's tent but Finn stopped me halfway there.

"Hey Clarke"

"Sorry gotta go!"

"If you are looking for an asshole he is not in his tent." He told me

"Ok but he is not an asshole!"

"Yeah he is" he got closer to me and man I wanted to punch him.

"We both know that!" He said and cupped my face gently but I didn't  find it gently at all. Then of course he kissed me. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. When he let go of me I was ready to slap him but I was interrupted by a furious Bellamy.

"Princess we need to talk now!" He said harshly. Oh no we just got back together and now I am sure we will be done again.

"What the hell was that?" He asked once we were in his tent.

"Nothing Bellamy he kissed me. I was ready to slap him when you talked!"

"Really?"

"Yes just trust me I am telling you the truth!" I said as I started to cry

"Hey don't cry Clarke you don't get to cry after that!" He snapped

"Why just because-"

"What did ever happened to you to make you cry!?" I looked at him with hurt and anger in my eyes.

"Princess I didn't mean to. I am mad that's why-"

"Just stop!" I turned to leave. I hurt him with what happened without my willingness but what he said was a low blow. Of course he grabbed my arm forcing me to face him. We were very close our lips almost touching. It wasn't long before Bellamy kissed me hungrily, with passion making me weak at my knees. He deepened the kiss and I gladly let him. Soon he pulled my shirt of my head and I did the same with his. He placed me with my back on the makeshift bed and he was atop of me.

His lips moved to my neck and lower until he was kissing my chest. He unhooked my bra and threw it away. I was breathing heavily. My chest rising up and down and suddenly his mouth was on my nipple teasing me. He teased me with his tongue and teeth and moved to the other one doing the same. All the time I was moaning, heat pouring through my core. And Bellamy's hands and mouth everywhere weren't helping!

"Aahh Bell-"

"Princess quiet you will wake the camp!" He moved his mouth downward on my stomach and above my jeans. He unbuttoned them and shoved them down leaving me with my socked wet panties.

"Fuck, that is for me not spacewalker right?"

"Yes you idiot only you!" He smirked and pulled my underwear gently down my legs. He also slowly parted them and I helped. I opened my legs widely giving him space to do whatever the hell he wanted to! He started kissing the inside of my thighs and moved up and up and... He was kissing my clit before I knew it.

"Aaah, yes Bell!"

"Patient princess!" He slid his tongue in and damn I haven't ever felt like this. His tongue was licking all of my wetness going up and down, left and right. After a lot of minutes he stopped literally eating me and he put one finger inside me. He was now facing me and no longer between my thighs, his finger though was doing a good job down there! He put a second finger in driving me crazy. He was hitting a spot with his fingers that made me see stars. He picked up a hard and a little bit fast pace making me moan his name. It was when he added a third finger in my pussy that I could barely handle my moans and screams.

"Yes right there, oh-Bell-God do that, there yes!" I moaned

"Like that princess?"

"Oh yes like that! Oh my God!"

"Please I know that I am good but if you want to call me a God then go ahead!"

"Bell-ah-yes right there!" I felt my orgasm approaching and my wall clenched around his three fingers.

"You are going to come princess?"

"Oh yes-ahh, harder, faster!"

"Really princess?" He asked with a smirk

"Yes, ooohh deeper, Bell-ah go deeper!"

"In your command!" He picked up a faster pace diving his fingers deeper in to my clit. It wasn't long before I came with a massive orgasm. Bellamy although stopped there.

"Why did you stop?" I asked curious and breathless after the finger-fucking he just gave me.

"Not tired yet?"

"Tired, are you serious?"

"Get rest princess we need to save Jasper. Then you will get your reward." And with that we cuddled and fell asleep with my head on Bellamy's chest and his hands securely around me! Best night ever!

**Octavia**

I was walking to my tent when I heard voices from Bellamy's tent. I got closer so I could hear what they were arguing about but after a minute of crap like 'I didn't meant to' and 'Just stop' there was silent but I knew they were kissing. Then I heard clothes rustling and after that Clarke slightly moaning. That's the Bellamy I know. I left and got in my tent only to hear Clarke's moans louder. What the hell was Bellamy doing? I couldn't take it any more. After all I wanted to sleep. I stormed out of my tent and ready to barge into Bellamy's when I realized they were having sex and I didn't want to see that. But it was too late. They didn't notice me. After all Bellamy was busy between Clarke's thighs and she had her eyes closed moaning:'Aahh yes Bellamy' I quickly left. This was horrible although I was happy my brother found love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is back. Bellamy and Clarke arguing for little things!

**Clarke**

I woke up feeling safe in Bellamy's arms. We were tangled in his makeshift bed after last night-Wait last night that... Clarke blushed but also she felt wet down there and smiled at the memory. It was really early and no one was awake so she decided to close her eyes and sleep a little more.

She felt soft kisses being placed to her arms and up to her neck. She knew it was Bellamy so she didn't bother moving. But then he moved to her back and lower until she sighed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He said with a hot morning voice.

"I would probably never get tired of waking up like this so from now on-"

"You are moving in to my tent. Well, our tent!" He cut her off all too excited. She smiled and turned to face him. He leaned in and kissed her. All the time his hand wandered around her back. He was teasing her again and she hated it. Last night he stopped all too soon. She moved her hands and tugged his hair making him groan. He started kissing a path down her neck and his hand (the one that wasn't on her waist) moved lower. He brushed his fingers at her entrance and he was holding back on purpose driving her crazy with just his fingers.

"Bell wake up-" Octavia said as she barged in. Of course I was embarrassed. My naked form beneath Bellamy with his hand between my now wide spreaded legs wasn't the best view a sister could get.

"God! Last night wasn't enough?" She asked and left leaving me and Bellamy get ready.

Once we were out of the tent we gathered a group to find Jasper. They were still building the wall and doing a great job. Me, Bellamy, Finn, Murphy and Wells were off to find Jasper. Finn and Wells always tried to talk to me but I ignored them.

We found Jasper tied to a tree so Finn and Murphy climbed to set him free. And while they were freeing him a wild animal attacked us but Wells shot it with the gun he stole from Bellamy just in time. Bellamy was angry at him, like really angry.

We were on our way back to camp when I decided to talk to Bellamy.

"Thank you for saving me earlier today!" I said with a soft tone

"No princess, thank God you didn't die!"

"Not in your dreams Bell!"

"Good."

When we arrived back to camp he was again in the asshole leader mode. Ordering everyone around, taking off more wristbands and the worst was that he used words I never believed to hear from him: ' _Whatever the hell we want_ '! What was wrong with him? He wasn't getting away that easily though. We were going to discuss his odd behavior.

"Bellamy what's wrong?" I asked him when we got to our tent

"What?" He asked confused

"Why are you acting like an asshole?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Whatever the hell we want, not wanting the ark to come down..."

"So that is in your opinion odd?"

"Yes because you are sweet and gentle and caring, so are all these necessary?"

"In case you forgotten I am not sweet, caring or gentle ok?"

"That's bullshit"

"No it's not! If you don't like it you are free to leave!" He said a little harshly

"Alright that is enough, tell me what's wrong right now!" She demanded

"I already told you!" He almost yelled

"No, you think I believe that?"

"Ok fine!"

"Tell me!"

"The answer is still no!" He said bitterly and laid on the makeshift bed. She hated when he was angry and distant. She decided that tomorrow will be better to sort things out so she fell asleep on her side with her back on Bellamy. 


End file.
